


Vivaldi

by dormiensa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, post—hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormiensa/pseuds/dormiensa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to DHLane’s challenge: to write a story that involved Draco seeing Hermione from a distance and at the same time everyday. What were his thoughts, his reaction to seeing her? What was the outcome of this strange meeting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1st Mvt

The winds were rising again; he could hear the sharp whistling. The window panes trembled slightly. It was time.  
  
He made his way quietly along the familiar path, one he had traversed daily this past week. Arriving near his destination, he looked around, trying to decide where to perch today. He chose a tall oak and settled onto one of the lower branches. Peering down, he saw her within the veil of leaves, twigs, and wildflowers.  
  
The first time he’d seen her, he’d thought she was a dryad, but the wand in the outstretched hand said otherwise. He had been scrounging the ancient forest for potion ingredients; this forest was one of the few remaining that still harboured the rare plants mentioned in the old texts. The winds had picked-up, and he managed to trace them to the small clearing in the heart of the forest, and in the middle of the vortex, he saw her.  
  
Her long, wavy hair strained and stretched like arms in all directions, trying desperately to catch the evasive winds. With her eyes closed, she was a picture of calm bliss in the midst of the chaos of vegetation that embraced and threatened to envelop her. But she was in complete control.  
  
She had on only enough clothing to remain modest. She had been in butter yellow that day, and, like the light blue she wore today, she stood out against the backdrop of greens and dark browns.  
  
He had felt a tug of familiarity that first day. Where had he seen her? It was frustrating him to no end that he still could not place her. Surely he would never forget such a beauty—the elven face, the chocolate-brown tresses, the petite, shapely frame, the long legs. She was constantly on his mind and had begun invading his dreams, and yet, still, he could not name her.  
  
Thus preoccupied, he did not notice the winds dying. A sigh of contentment brought him out of his reverie, and he re-focussed to see her looking about, her brows furrowed. He kept very still, his breaths shallow.  
  
For a short moment, her eyes met his, though she could not see him in the shadows. Beneath the sun rays, they looked almost amber.  
  
A sudden flashback blinded him. He saw sparkling silver frost inside a big hall, mistletoe and ivy, a myriad of swirling faces and colours, a flash of robes of periwinkle blue, an elegant chignon above a graceful neck, a bright-eyed, laughing girl dancing with his Quidditch hero.  
  
_Gandalf's gilded gonads._  
  
Hermione Granger.  
  
She must have heard his sharp intake of breath because she looked toward his direction, searching for the source. Not finding it, she shrugged and walked out of the clearing. He stayed put, trying to calm himself. When he felt in sufficient control, he made his way out of the forest.  
  
And there, on the path toward the village, stood his dryad.

 

 

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nLNCl45duCE&feature=related](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nLNCl45duCE&feature=related)


	2. 2nd Mvt

Midday.  
  
  
  
New snow. White wonderland.  
  
  
  
Cabin on the Norwegian Sea. Escape from the dreary November London.  
  
  
  
Crunching snow underfoot: she was out again. A swish. A spell. A flurry of snowflakes. Dancing white crystals. Sparkling. Glistening. She laughed.  
  
  
  
A distraction: a glint of silver. Disappeared. Reappeared. She grasped. She gasped.  
  
  
  
Staring at her from the palm of her hand was a diamond ring.  
  
  
  
She looked up. A distance away: a lone dark figure, a sea of white.  
  
  
  
She ran. Embraced tightly. Locked lips.  
  
  
  
"Yes."

 

 

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MJZc_UAwG1o>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> picture: https://pixabay.com/en/snowflake-macro-frost-frozen-1245747/
> 
> music: Des pas sur la neige (Prelude No 6) by Claude Debussy, played by Krystian Zimerman


	3. 3rd Mvt

He had always been the earlier riser, but she was starting to adopt his habit as her means of reprieve, for while she had never been fond of the heat, it was now unbearable.  
  
  
  
And so, in the blue-grey dawn, he watched from the window as she walked, barefoot, across the dew-strewn lawn, wriggling her toes and giggling as the flowers tickled her calves.  
  
  
  
Her outstretched arms beckoned the gentle, early morning breeze, which caressed her, scooping-up the suspended droplets and, splish, splash, kissing her face, her arms, her legs, her swollen torso...  
  
  
  
She laughed and rubbed her tummy fondly, for it seemed her son was not a morning person either.

 

 

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zB-VfaFQqK0>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> picture: https://pixabay.com/en/flower-dew-daisy-flowering-1144088/
> 
> music: Claire de lune by Claude Debussy, played by Leif Ove Andsnes


	4. 4th Mvt

It was a glorious day! The air was crisp and cool. Walking hand-in-hand, they had returned to this ancient forest. Its fiery reds and vibrant yellows were as dizzying as they were delightful, a last shout of defiance before the quiet slumber in the months ahead. The trees scattered their colourful foliage along the path in welcome.  
  
  
  
They reached the clearing, having come full-circle.  
  
  
  
As they both gathered the vivid leaves into a frantic dance, they smiled as their son, enraptured, gleefully set the pace with the clap of his tiny hands.

 

 

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e8a4_fsT-4Y>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> photo: https://pixabay.com/en/leaf-leaves-yellow-autumn-fall-2012/
> 
> music: Autumn (from the Four Seasons), 1st mvt, by Antonio Vivaldi, played by Joshua Bell and Academy of St Martin in the Fields

**Author's Note:**

> picture: https://pixabay.com/en/forest-moss-norway-483207/
> 
> music: Dinner/Nocturne by Ennio Morricone, played by Yo-Yo Ma


End file.
